At present, intelligent display terminals are generally liquid crystal display modules having high-resolution and high-brightness which will undoubtedly use a backlight unite (BLU) having higher brightness. Based on the present brightness level of LEDs, more LEDs or dual-crystal LEDs are used in a backlight unit to improve brightness. As the number of LED chips in a single backlight unite increases, the thermal power consumption will increases accordingly. How to solve the problem of LED heat is a topic worthy of study.